onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 582
Cover The Straw Hat Pirates playing soccer (European football) with animals. Quick Summary Luffy is mourning the loss of his brother. Jinbe helps him cope with it. Luffy remembers when he and Ace first met. Long Summary The great war has ended two weeks ago, and pirates all over the four Blues head to the Grand Line and seek treasure. Whitebeard's death had the same reaction as the one of Gol D. Roger. Marine bases are attacked and back up requested. In these two weeks, the escape crew consisting of Luffy, Jinbe and Heart Pirates had finally reached their destination: Amazon Lily. Emporio Ivankov was there for a short period of time as well, but decided to take his surviving New Kamas to Kamabakka Kingdom. Jinbe replies to Ivankov's departure by telling him he'll take care of Luffy for now. Law, Jinbe and Hancock are seeing off Ivankov. The New Kama are saying their last goodbye, screaming that Luffy should hold on. And so the stolen battleship departed. Jinbe and Law are talking about Luffy's medical condition, and Law tells Jinbe that if Luffy's wounds will open up, he'll die. The Heart Pirates try to calm Luffy down. In the middle of the jungle on Amazon Lily, Luffy screams, yelling Ace's name. At the Amazon Lily castle, Hancock is informed about the awakening of Luffy. Everyone seems to rejoice, particularly Hancock seeing as her object of affection is finally concious. She wishes to see him at once, only for Elder Nyon to remind Hancock of her alliance to the Shichibukai. She tells her she will set a bad example for her people. Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold tell her sister she should eat. She then tells her people to start making the finest cuisine for Luffy. She probably misunderstood the advice from her sisters. Elder Nyon is seen thinking about Luffy, how he could possibly survive everything. At the coast; Rock Wall Beach, the Heart Pirates have assembled. The pirates talk about the nice smell coming from the island. They note that once a man enters, he'll be turned to stone forever. Then two of them start to talk about peeking into the country. In a comedic sense, Bepo asks if there would be female bears, only to get scolded. Not too far away is Trafalgar Law, sitting on a rock. He's looking curious at the Straw Hat he has in his hand. Luffy screams, blood drips down out of his mouth. He screams again. The blood drips on his hands, him making a fist. He breaths heavily, asking himself where he is. Talking about a dream, he looks into the sky. A flashback of Ace, dying on the battlefield, right in front of Luffy. Luffy yells, remembering Ace. Another short flashback, Ace telling Luffy he's sorry for not letting Luffy save him. Luffy looks at his hand, reminding him of looking at his hand back on the battlefield, when he picked up Ace at his blood overloaded back. He yells for something to disappear. He rampages and headbutts a rock into pieces, remembering Akainu smashing through Ace. He sees Ace screaming Luffy's name. Luffy screams again, having a short flashback of Akainu killing his brother. Luffy crushes the closest tree. He smashes through trees, tilts up rocks. Jinbe sees him going insane. Luffy falls to the ground, finally seeing Jinbe standing in front of him. Luffy looks angry, Jinbe remembers Ace, asking him to take care of Luffy. Jinbe tries to tell Luffy that the war is over, and its outcome. Luffy angrily tells him not to say anything. Luffy tearfully says he would've woken up if it was a dream. Luffy has a flashback of the war, right after saving him. The two had teamed up. Ace... Died, didn't he?, is what Luffy asks of Jinbe, with a face full of tears. It's hard for Jinbe to say, but he still says it. Luffy screams and cries, having short flashbacks from his younger days. Luffy screams one more time, leaving Jinbe to tears. A flashback, ten years ago, Garp has Luffy's face in his fist, telling him he won't become the Pirate King. He says Luffy and Ace are going to become the strongest Marines ever. Luffy is hurt, making Garp to say that he shouldn't had left him in that village. Garp knocks on a door, and tells Dadan to come out. An older woman and two men come to the door. Dadan is the woman, who tells Garp she can't handle another one. Garp tells them she should take him, or she'll disappear behind bars. Garp blackmails the woman, and Luffy gets spit on. They look away, seeing Ace. Luffy gets mad, but Garp slaps him. Luffy and Ace look at each other, full of aggression. Quick References Chapter Notes *Two weeks have passed since the end of the war. *Luffy wakes up from his coma and goes on a rampage in the forest. *A flashback shows Luffy and Ace meeting for the first time. *Dadan makes her first appearance. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime Episode * Episode 491 Site Navigation es:Capítulo 582